UNDARK KAYEO THE VOICE IN THE NIGHT (1)
by hyundan0697
Summary: Baekyun, luhan dan sehun kecil harus menghadapi kepalsuan dan takdir... Dan mereka mendapatkan bantuan dari kayeo bersaudara. Melewati tiga malam yang membuat jantung berpacu, mereka mencoba merubah takdir dan kenyataan...


**UNDARK KAYEO / THE VOICE IN THE NIGHT (1)**

**Author : Hyundan0697**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun (Marga mereka jadi Kim disini), Park Chanyeol, & Kris Wu.**

**Other Cast : Kim JoonMyung, Zhang yi xing, Li yi fan**

**Genre : Tragedy, Brothership, Yaoi**

**Rate : T**

**Leght : Twoshoot Or?**

**Copyright : Semua Tokoh murni pinjaman dari SM, dan cerita terinspirasi komik 'aegis in the dark' vol.7 kalo gak salah (pengarangnya lupa) Tapi jalan cerita and tokoh beda jauh. So Don't try to copy cause this is saya punya..**

Warning : Jangan lupa RCL

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

Mimpi itu terulang lagi.

Mimpi Baekhyun kembali ke usianya saat 8 tahun, tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu.. saat masih bermukim di China.

.

.

.

Waktu itu keluarganya lengkap. Ada joonmyung appa dan yixing eomma yang senantiasa di sisihnya, juga ada kedua saudara laki-lakinya -Luhan & Sehun- yang setia menemani harinya di China. Sangat menyenangkan merasakan kelengkapan itu, apalagi ditambah dengan hal-hal menyenangkan yang selalu mereka lakukan, seperti menghabiskan tahun baru dengan berkeliling beijing, ataupun liburan dengan hunting masakan tradisional dan nonton bersama.

Keluarga mereka jauh bahagia dibanding keluarga-keluarga bahagia pada umumnya.

Hingga suatu hari... yang buruk pun terjadi.

Yang buruk yang merubah Kebahagiaan mereka hingga turun tahta jadi kesedihan.

Sebuah tragedy yang membuat bocah 8 tahun bernama baekhyun dan adik 4 tahun-nya yang tak lain sehun menangis Keras... Karena Sang ibu telah di surga.

Akibat takdir kecelakaan.

Dan ayah tercinta juga Luhan-ge nya terluka.. dikarenakan kecelakaan itu juga.

Jadi apakah Baekhyun harus bersyukur atau bersedih?

Bersyukur karena tak ada di mobil yang sama, atau sedih karena anggota keluarganya yang lain terluka ?

Tentu ia bersedih!

Ia bahkan berharap ada di mobil yang sama waktu itu, sehingga ia bisa merasakan juga luka yang diderita appa dan gegenya.

Tapi itu tak mungkin terjadi bukan? Karena ini takdir. Dan takdir adalah sebuah kenyataan, bukan dongeng.

...

Akhir dari kesedihan ini diharapkan berada di sini, di pemakaman ibunya. Terpendam bersama raga yang ada di balik gundukan tanah merah itu.

Tapi nyatanya, bukan sebuah akhir yang ia dapatkan dari kesedihannya.. melainkan sebuah awal untuk kesedihannya yang lain. Yang lebih pelik hingga menyayat bahagianya yang

hanya sedikit itu.

Semua berawal dari seorang pria.

Pria yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Li yi fan, teman lama kim joonmyung yang bekerja di korea sebagai kepala polisi. Pria yang mengacaukan hidupnya.

**Baek pov**

Aku tengah terduduk sambil menangis di sebelah makam eomma hingga panggilan itu sampai di telingaku. Panggilan yang bukan untukku tapi mampu membuatku menoleh karena suara bass-nya.

"Myungie.."

Seperti itulah panggilannya. Terkesan ada nada sedih juga prihatin.

"Yi fan?"

Dan inilah yang menarik. Appa berucap pada orang itu. Membuatku bertanya-tanya dia siapanya appa, dan apakah panggilan 'myungie' tadi untuk appa?

"Ne, ini aku yi fan. aku turut bersedih atas kepergian yixing."

"Terima kasih fan, dan kenapa kau bisa di china? kapan kau kemari?"

Orang itu tersenyum sedikit.

"Aku ada pertemuan dengan kepala polisi changsa kemarin, lalu aku mendengar ada kasus kecelakaan mobil di daerah sini. Betapa kagetnya aku saat tau kau, yixing dan anak-anakmulah yang kecelakaan. Jadi aku kemari dan menunda kepulanganku ke korea."

Terang pria itu panjang lebar.

Tangisku pun terhenti, tiba-tiba aku jadi lebih tertarik mendengar perbincangan appa dan orang itu daripada menangisi takdir.

Kulihat luhan-ge dan sehun masih saja terisak di sebelahku, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku benar-benar tertarik untuk tau tentang orang itu dan membiarkan kedua saudaraku tetap dengan aktivitas mereka.

"Begitukah? kalau begitu maafkan kejadian ini yang membuat kepulanganmu tertunda"

Ucap appa tulus, dan pria itu menggeleng sedikit.

"Tak masalah myungie.. lagipula Ini musibah yang menimpa kau dan yixing yang adalah temanku.. hmm Aku juga sekalian ingin menjenguk anak-anakmu."

Pria itu menatap ke arah kami, (aku,luhan ge dan sehun) Lalumenghampiriku yang tengah menatapnya.

"Ini baekhyun bukan?"

Tanyanya sembari berjongkok, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajahku, lalu mengacak suraiku.

"Ya, itu baekhyun anak keduaku."

"WAAH.. Kau sudah besar rupanya. Dan kau juga cantik seperti... ibumu"

Ucapnya yang membuatku langsung cemberut.

Aku benci dibilang cantik, karena aku ingin dibilang tampan seperti appa.

"Aku tidak cantik, ahjussi. Aku pria, dan aku tampan seperti appa."

Ujarku tegas, dengan suaraku yang agak serak karena menangis tadi.

"Hahaha.. ya, kau tampan. Kau tampan seperti-ku. Lupakan aku yang mengataimu cantik tadi."

Oke,akan kulupakan ahjussi. Tapi kenapa kau pede sekali mengatai dirimu sendiri tampan? bahkan appaku lebih tampan darimu. Dan aku hanya tampan seperti appa, bukan sepertimu.

"Jangan tertawa ahjussi."

Ucapku kesal. Ahjussi itu menghentikan tawanya dan mengelus suraiku lagi.

"Baiklah, anak pintar. Ahjussi senang karena kau tidak menangis terus, kau anak yang baik dan juga kuat. Semoga anak ahjussi sepertimu nantinya.."

Ya,ya. Terserah kau saja ahjussi. Tapi kau benar tentang Aku anak yang kuat. kudoakan semoga nantinya anakmu tidak sepertiku. ya, jangan sampai sepertiku. Karena walau aku cukup kuat, tapi aku tidak baik. Aku tidak pernah mempercayai orang lain dengan mudah. Termasuk kau...

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau pulang bersama? nampaknya hujan sudah tak sabar untuk turun"

Tanya ahjussi itu. Appa mengangguk dan mengangkat sehun ke gendongannya.

"MAMAAAA!"

Sehun menjerit, Nampak tak rela jauh dari makam eomma.

"Jangan menangis sayang.. cup cup"

Appa berusaha menenangkan dia.

"MÉIYOU! (tidak) MAMA YEOGI! (ibu disini) Thehun mau thama mama.. Thehun tak mau pulang.. thehun ingin peluk mama.. thehun thayang mama.. MAMA!"

Tiba-tiba mataku memanas, aku kembali di gelayuti rasa itu.. rasa sedih kehilangan eomma. Ini gara-gara sehun yang terus menjerit dan luhan-ge yang menangis dengan derasnya meski tanpa suara.

Kurasa kata-kata aku anak yang kuat itu salah. Aku tidaklah baik dan kuat, aku sangat sekarang air mataku mengalir dengan lancarnya, meninggalkan kediaman mata sipitku.

Appa nampak sedih melihat kami bertiga menangis, dan aku tau appa takkan bisa berucap sepatah katapun untuk menghentikan tangis kami.

Sampai..

"Kalian tau oleh-oleh apa yang arwah-arwah orang meninggal bawa ke surga?"

Sebuah pertanyaan terluncur.

Pertanyaan itu datang dari mulut ahjussi tadi. Baiklah, aku harus memanggilnya yi fan ahjussi sebenarnya.

Luhan gege menggeleng lemah, sehun menghentikan isakannya, dan aku memandang yi fan ahjussi bingung.

Apa ini?

Dia mau mengajak kami tebak-tebak'an?

"Apa memangnya?"

Ini pertanyaan appa.

Pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuk pertanyaan yi fan ahjussi.(?) Pertanyaan yang berbuah pertanyaan lain sepertinya.(?)

"Senyum. Senyumlah yang dibawa arwah itu ke surga.. senyum dari orang-orang yang menyayanginya dengan tulus, bukan tangisan. Karena dengan membawa senyum itu mereka bisa meninggalkan dunia dengan tenang.. dan menunggu orang yang ia sayangi di surga dengan senyuman yang sama.."

Yi fan ahjussi menatap sehun, menghapus air mata di pipi dan sudut matanya, lalu melakukan hal yang sama pada luhan hyung dan aku.

"Eomma kalian pun begitu.. ia ingin membawa senyum dari kalian ke surga sana, lalu menunggu kalian di sana dengan senyum yang sama.." Yi fan ahjussi tersenyum sebentar dan kemudian memasang wajah sedih.

"Tapi apa yang kalian lakukan? kalian menangis dan membuat eomma kalian pergi dengan oleh-oleh yang mengecewakan! ia pasti menunggu dengan sedih. Kalian mau eomma menunggu kalian dengan sedih heum?"

Appa,aku,sehun,dan lu-ge menggeleng.

"Bagus! jadi berhenti menangis dan tersenyumlah yang lebar!"

Seperti sebuah mantra, Sehun, luhan ge bahkan appa langsung tersenyum. Aku hanya terdiam sampai kuputuskan untuk memasang senyum juga.

"Baiklah, Mari pulaaang!"

Yi fan ahjussi berlari menjauh di ikuti luhan-ge yang tiba-tiba semangat.

Sehunpun tak mau kalah. Ia memaksa turun dari gendongan appa dan berlari-lari unyu sambil menarik tangan appa.

Aku menggeleng pelan dan berjalan dengan santai di belakang mereka.

Masa bodoh dengan gerimis.

Lagipula aku belum percaya padanya, pada ahjussi itu.

...

Kami disambut oleh rekan kerja yifan ahjussi setibanya di parkiran pemakaman. (-) Dari banyaknya orang yang bersamanya aku sadar, ia orang penting. Yah tentu, ia kan seorang kepala polisi.

"Kita akan pulang dengan yifan shushu (paman) bàba?"

Tanya Luhan gege.

Senang bisa mendengar suara luhan gege lagi. Ia belum bicara sepatah katapun semenjak kemarin.

"Ne.."

Jawab appa sembari mengelus rambut curly luhan gege. Aku tersenyum.

"Lalu mobil kita?"

Kali ini aku yang bertanya.

"Mobil kita biar dibawa pak liang nanti"

Aku mengangguk paham.

Setelah itu kamipun masuk ke dalam mobil dan pulang.

...

Hyundan0697

...

Dua bulan setelah pertemuan itu, kami pindah ke korea.

Alasannya, karena harabeoji dan halmeoni meminta appa menyekolahkan kami di sana. Awalnya aku tidak setuju karena disini penuh kenangan dengan eomma yang tak ingin kulupakan, lagipula aku punya banyak teman disini. Luhan gege juga menolak dengan alasan yang sama serta berkata kalau bahasa koreanya tidak lancar.

Tapi pada akhirnya kami mengalah, tidak, lebih tepatnya kami kalah dari halmeoni yang super bawel.

Pake mengancam akan memecat kami berdua sebagai cucu lagi.

"Baek, ini apa?"

Luhan hyung (aku belajar membiasakan diri memanggilnya hyung) menunjukkan semangkuk makanan padaku. Aku yang tengah mencari sepatu kiriku di bawah ranjang, terlalu cepat menarik kepalaku hingga terbentur. Gara-gara ingin menoleh ke arahnya saja!

"Adu duh.. itukan sarapan hari ini hyung"

Jawabku sembari mengelus kepala.

Luhan hyung memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku tau Bai Xian! tapi namanya apa? kau pasti tau kan, orang asli?"

Paksa luhan hyung membuatku kesal.

"Ye, aku tau! itu kan hanya ramyun, orang asing!"

Balasku sewot. Kali ini aku yang memanyunkan bibir.

"Benarkah?" Luhan hyung mengerjapkan mata. "Tapi ini terlihat seperti mie di tumpahi air.. tidak ada tampang ramyunnya sama sekali." Lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja! Appa kan tidak bisa masak hyung."

Ucapku mengingatkan. Luhan hyung mengangguk paham.

"Iya juga! Appa tak seharusnya di dapur dan memasak.. Makanan buatannya selalu mengerikan!"

"Aku mendengar ucapan kalian SON!"

Appa berteriak dari arah dapur, membuatku dan luhan hyung saling berpandangan dan terkikik hebat.

"mian APPA!"

Balas kami bersamaan. Lalu kami terkikik lagi.

"Dasar anak-anak"

Appa mengomel di dapur. Kami baru ingat kalau kamar kami tepat di sebelah dapur.

"Ehm ehm, baek.. kau sudah menemukan sepatumu?" tanya luhan hyung setelah kikikan(?) tidak penting kami berakhir.

Akupun langsung ingat dengan sepatuku yang malang itu.

"AH YA! Aku harus mencarinya lagi."

Ujarku lalu kembali berkelana di dalam rumah. Mencari cinderellanya sepatu kananku.

...

Hari berlalu dengan indah. Kami bahkan sudah melupakan kesedihan di masa itu.

Aku dan luhan hyung sekarang sudah betah di sekolah baru kami hanya dengan 3 bulan. Kami juga memiliki banyak teman di sini. Teman dekatku bernama jongdae sedang teman dekat luhan hyung bernama minseok.

Walau aku dan luhan hyung beda tingkat, jam pulang kami sama saja. Jadi aku selalu pulang bersama luhan hyung. Menunggu bersama-sama hingga appa menjemput kami, seperti saat ini.

"Orang itu tidak asing hyung.." ucapku saat melihat seorang pria keluar dari mobil.

Luhan hyung menatapku dengan tatapan ==

"Jelas tak asing, Itukan appa bodoh!"

"YA! Hyung lah yang bodoh! yang kumaksud bukan appa, tapi orang di sebelah appa!"

Luhan hyung mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang yang berjalan di samping appa, menghampiri kami.

"Itu yi fan ahjussi!" Ujarnya. Sedetik kemudian luhan hyung sudah berada didepan yi fan ahjussi.

"Ahjussi, apa kabar!" Ucapnya semangat.

Melihat tingkah luhan hyung aku hanya bisa memasang tatapan ==

"Aku baik. Kalian sendiri?"

OKe, pertanyaan yang ditujukan untukku juga sepertinya.

"Kami sangat baik! apa ahjussi sudah menikah?"

TOENG.

Apaan itu? kenapa luhan hyung bertanya seperti itu?

Kulihat appa sedikit melotot (mungkin kaget) sedang yifan ahjussi sendiri menggaruk tengkuknya yang aku yakin tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Sebenarnya sih.. belum. hehe.. aku masih single."

Tak laku.

batinku membenarkan statusnya.

"Bagus! itu artinya aku bisa menikah dengan ahjussi nantinya."

MWO-YA!

HYUNGKU PEDOPILHE! *Eh?

"Kau bicara apa hannie? ayo masuk ke dalam mobil. dan kau baekki.. kenapa diam saja disana? cepat masuk!"

Appa segera membenarkan ketidakberesan yang terjadi barusan. Sementara aku dan luhan hyung masuk mobil dengan wajah luhan hyung yang tanpa dosa.

"Memangnya aku bicara apa? aku kan hanya bercanda!"

Luhan hyung mencibir.

"Bercanda katanya!" aku ikutan mencibir.

Luhan hyung menatapku malas, lalu melempar pandangannya ke sehun yang terlelap di bangku belakang, sendirian.

"Sehun?" Luhan hyung bergumam, bersamaan dengan masuknya appa dan yifan ahjussi.

"Kita akan pergi makan malam di rumah yifan ahjussi, sons. Jaga sikap kalian ne.." Appa memperingatkan.

...

Sambil menunggu makan malam tersaji, aku sedikit bermain-main dengan laptop yifan ahjussi.

Ia meminjamkan laptopnya padaku dan mengizinkanku bermain beberapa game yang ia punya.

Sementara itu Luhan hyung menonton televisi bersama sehun.

"Ah.. kalah lagi."

Aku mengerucut sebal. Ini sudah ke-8 kalinya aku kalah dalam game bodoh itu dan membuatku tak mood untuk main lagi.

Aku pun meng-exit game itu dan mulai mencari game lain. Tapi ada hal yang lebih menarik perhatianku.. sebuah folder foto, dengan nama 'XXX'.

Telunjuk lentikku pun meng-klik folder itu dan nampaklah berbagai foto. Ada foto yifan ahjussi, teman-teman polisinya dan...

"Makan malam siaap.. ayo kesini anak-anak!"

Appa dan yifan ahjussi sudah selesai menyiapkan makan malam.

Akupun segera mematikan laptop dengan tanganku yang bergetar hebat.

"Baek, duduklah disebelahku."

Luhan hyung menarikku untuk duduk disebelahnya dan Aku hanya pasrah, tak bersemangat karena shock dengan yang kulihat tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja baekki?"

Pertanyaan yifan ahjussi sontak mengusik ke-shock-anku.

Aku menoleh.

Dan entah kenapa melihat ahjussi itu aku jadi Makin shock dan... takut.

"Ne ahjussi.."

Jawabku singkat. Kuusahakan nadaku barusan tidak bergetar khas orang takut.

"Baiklah, selamat makan kalau begitu.."

Kamipun terhanyut dengan makanan kami masing-masing. Yang terdengar saat ini hanya dentingan sendok-garpu-sumpit juga decakan mengunyah.

Lalu di tengah ketenangan ini appa berbicara.

"Sons, menurut kalian paman yifan bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan aneh. Itulah pendapatku untuk pertanyaan appa ini.

"Paman yifan baik thekali.. thehun thuka." Ucap si polos sehun.

Aku terenyuh mendengar jawaban adikku yang berusia 5 tahun itu.

Baik?

Kau yakin hun?

"Paman yifan sangat pengertian dan penyayang. Paman yifan juga pintar dan keren."

Kali ini luhan hyung yang berkomentar dengan semangatnya, membuatku menghela napas dengan tingkahnya yang ala fangirl itu.

"Terima kasih pujiannya, sehun.. luhan."

Yifan ahjussi tersenyum dengan tampannya.

"Menurutmu baek?" Appa bertanya padaku.

Aku sedikit memutar otak untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini. Jujur, aku enggan sekali berkomentar yang bagus-bagus. Tapi tidak mungkin juga aku berkomentar dengan jeleknya di depan appa. Lagipula orang itu..

"Paman yifan Daebak."

Dan itulah jawabanku. Appa tertawa, semuanya tertawa.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih."

Yifan ahjussi tersenyum malu.

Dasar!

"Lalu bagaimana jika yi fan ahjussi menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita?"

"Ne..?" _Sehun

"maksud appa?" _Luhan hyung

"UHUK!" _Aku

"Ya.. menjadi bagian kita. bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan macam apa lagi itu?! menjadi bagian keluarga? Enggan sekali aku menganggapnya keluargaku.

"Menjadi thiapa appa? menjadi ahjutthi thehun? thehun thudah menganggap paman yi fan ahjutthi thehun kok.."

"Iya appa, kami sudah menganggap paman yifan ahjussi sendiri.. ya kan baek?"

"..."

Appa menggaruk tengkuknya dan yifan ahjussi menatap kami.

"Begini sons, maksud appa itu.. bagaimana jika paman yifan menjadi bagian keluarga kita.. menjadi...

appa kalian."

"MWO!"

Kami spontan berteriak kaget.

"Menjadi appa kami? memangnya appa sendiri mau kemana?! kenapa paman yifan harus jadi appa kami?!" Luhan hyung bertanya dengan tak sabarnya, aku mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan luhan hyung.

"Appa mau meninggalkan kami ya!"

tuduhku. Sehunpun tersentak dan menghampiri appa.

"Andwe, Appa jangan tinggalkan thehun..."

Sehun mulai terisak dan merajuk.

Appa nampak bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Appa kalian akan tetap bersama kalian, nak."

Yifan ahjussi berbicara. Membuat kami serentak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Lalu apa maksud yang tadi ahjussi?"

Yifan ahjussi tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan luhan hyung.

"Kami akan... menikah. Dan aku akan jadi appa kalian.

lalu ehm..

appa kalian akan menjadi..."

"EOMMA!? kau mau bilang appa kami akan menjadi eomma? seseorang yang selalu kami panggil appa harus kami panggil eomma!? Aku tidak mau! jangan pernah berfikir bisa melakukan itu, aku tak kan pernah setuju!"

Luhan hyung membanting sendok ditangannya lalu pergi begitu saja dari sini.

"Luhan kau mau kemana?"

Appa bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Pulang!"

"Thehun ikuuut!" Sehun melepaskan pelukan appa dan mengikuti langkah luhan hyung.

Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua lenyap di balik tembok, aku masih terduduk kaku di sini. Menatap tajam appa yang tengah menangis sesekali melirik yifan ahjussi.

"Baekki... kau...?"

"Aku juga marah appa, Tapi aku tak mungkin meninggalkan appa. Karena itu, kita harus pulang."

Aku menarik lengan appa untuk berdiri. Lalu mulai melangkah meninggalkan yifan ahjussi.

"Annyeong ahjussi.."

Ucapku sebelum kami benar-benar menghilang dari sana.

...

Hyundan0697

...

Setelah kejadian itu, Kami memang tak pernah bertemu yifan ahjussi lagi.. Tapi tetap saja ada perubahan besar dalam keluarga kami. Perubahan menyedihkan.

Appa terus-terusan bersedih dan menangis. Wajahnya jadi tak terlihat charming lagi seperti dulu. Sedangkan luhan hyung jadi pendiam, sama seperti saat kehilangan eomma. Ia juga tidak pernah menyapa appa bahkan sekedar untuk tersenyum.

Dan yang pusing karena sikap mereka berdua disini tentu aku, karena harus akulah yang mengurusi sehun. Menjawabi semua pertanyaan polosnya, menemani ia main-main, menenangkannya saat menangis, bahkan menina bobokan ia saat hendak tidur. Semua kulakukan sen-di-ri!

"Sons, kalau mau makan ambil uang di nakas ne.. tapi ingat beli makannya jangan jauh-jauh dan yang sehat."

Selalu seperti itu.

Appa tak lagi pernah memasak untuk kami. Padahal meski masakan appa sedikit mengerikan, aku suka memakannya karena itu penuh kasih sayang dan usaha appa. Tapi sekarang?

"Ne.."

Jawabku lemah. Sementara itu luhan hyung berlalu saja tak peduli.

"Appa mau pergi dulu, baik-baik di rumah ne.. jaga sehun juga"

Lagi-lagi seperti itu. Ia mau pergi lagi sepulang kerja, yang pastinya takkan menemani kami hingga malam nanti.

"Ne.."

Aku menjawab dengan lemah lagi.

CUP

Setelah mencium keningku, appa pun pergi. Aku bergegas ke kamar menyusul luhan hyung.

Kulihat ia tengah berbaring di ranjangnya, sedangkan sehun terlelap di ranjangnya sendiri yang ada di antara ranjang kami, ranjangku di kanan dan luhan hyung di kiri.

"Hyung.."

Aku duduk dipinggir bed luhan hyung. Ia menatapku sebentar lalu kembali ke posisi membelakangiku.

"Kau ingin makan apa hari ini? Kali ini aku akan membeli menu yang kau inginkan. Kau mau jjajangmyeon atau Soba?"

Aku memberi pilihan dua makanan favoritnya, walau sudah pasti ia akan menjawab..

"Terserah kau saja."

Ya. Sudah pasti jawabannya terserah. Luhan hyung kan selalu setia menjawab itu jika kutanya mengenai ini.

"Kau jangan kejam hyung. Sekali-kali katakan apa maumu.. kau tak kasihan pada adikmu yang imut ini?"

Aku berpose imut sembari mengedip-ngedipkan kedua mataku.

Sangat konyol.

Jelas-jelas luhan hyung tidak melihatku ==

"Pose-mu jelek baek."

eh?

dia tau?

"Aku mau ramyun buatan appa."

Luhan hyung berkata sembari menoleh menatapku.

"Bagaimana? kau bisa membelikan itu untukku?"

Aku terdiam.

Tentu saja tak bisa hyung!

"Tidak bisa kan? jadi karena itu aku bilang terserah."

Dengan menyebalkannya luhan hyung kembali membelakangiku.

Aku pun berdecak kesal dan keluar dari kamar.

Lihat saja nanti hyung!

...

Setengah jam kemudian aku kembali ke kamar dengan semangkuk ramyun ditanganku.

"Ini ramyun yang kau mau, yang mulia"

Ucapku sembari meletakkan ramyun itu di atas meja sebelah bed.

Luhan hyung sengaja bangun dan menengok ke dalam mangkok itu, Mungkin memastikan rupa si ramen.

"Aniya, kau membelinya!"

Luhan hyung berkata sinis lalu berbaring lagi.

Aku tersenyum miring.

"Kau salah hyung! aku tidak membelinya, aku membuatnya!"

"Yang kuinginkan buatan appa, bukan buatanmu!"

"Apa bedanya buatan appa dengan buatanku? aku bahkan menjadi appamu akhir-akhir ini. Mengurusmu dan sehun, melakukan segalanya sendiri, tidak, aku bahkan tidak hanya jadi appamu.. aku melakukan semuanya seolah aku eomma disini, Lalu apa bedanya aku dengan appa?! Apa bedanya ramyun buatanku dengan buatan appa?!"

Skak mat!

SRET

Dia berbalik Membelakangiku.

Tak peduli sedikitpun akan kata-kataku.

Oke,

Aku seperti orang bodoh sekarang..

Dan tanpa terasa, kedua mataku yang tadi memanas sudah meluncurkan kristal beningnya.

Aku ragu dia luhan hyungku..

Luhan hyung yang kukenal adalah bocah yang manis, lucu , boros senyum dan suka bersikap ala fangirl.

Tapi yang ada di depanku malah hyungku yang berbeda. Yang putus asa, menyedihkan, kejam, tak berperike-dongsaeng-an, juga suka seenaknya sendiri.

Benar-benar menyedihkan.

Akupun melangkah dengan gontai menjauhi ranjangnya. Berniat melakukan ritualku akhir-akhir ini, berdiam diri di bawah shower semalaman sampai segala kekesalan di kepalaku menghilang.

Tapi di ambang pintu, kurasakan 4 tangan kecil melingkar di perutku yang sontak membuatku terkejut setengah mati.

DEG!

Tangan siapa?

Kenapa ada empat?

Tangan tuyulkah?

Aku ingin sekali menoleh kalau saja tidak takut.

"Hiks..hiks.. baekki.. maafkan hyung.."

Ini...

Luhan hyung...

"Maafkan Hyung yang menyusahkanmu, maafkan hyung yang egois.. hyung hanya ingin appa.. hyung ingin appa peduli lagi pada kita.. tapi, tapi.. hiks.. appa malah makin sering bertemu dengan ahjussi itu.. hyung benci.. hiks"

To be continued


End file.
